


Gentlemen Vampires

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bats, Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Inktober 2017, M/M, Traditional Media, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Professor Meredith McKay and John Sheppard Esquire, vampires about town.





	Gentlemen Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Meeting in Bohemia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824084) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> Created for the Supernatural AU prompt over at the Whatif_au comm on dreamwidth. It's also in the 'verse of my Gothic story "A Meeting in Bohemia" - I really must write the sequel that gets them to this point.  
> This is also for Inktober. I'm calling it 3 days worth of art for that - a day for each portrait and a day for the details of the window. A watercolour plus gouache pic, inked with markers, and some colour this time, for a change.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/bbab/8k8m4r4vwunymzezg.jpg)

click through for full size


End file.
